


Teaser 6: Bad Dream

by TheWritingFox



Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [6]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: This is teaser 6 of 6 for a three part series inspired by a roleplay.
Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987078
Kudos: 2





	Teaser 6: Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting chapter one soon!

_'Can't move, can't speak, please someone help...wake me up! Burning up but I'm frozen...feels like I'm caught in a bad dream...'_

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song "Bad Dream" by Ruelle. There are themes in the song that very much relate to what happens later in the story....
> 
> Here's the YouTube link!
> 
> https://youtu.be/4NmX5vcNK6E


End file.
